H'lven
History Origin Located in sector 1014, H'lven is an arboreal world whose peaceful inhabitants resemble anthropomorphic versions of squirrels or chipmunks. H'lvenites, or "monks" as they are sometimes called, generally live in trees but possess the same technology as 21st century Earth. H'lven was the target of an invasion led by Doctor Ub'x, who easily subjugated the defenseless population. Ub'x was defeated when a Guardian of Oa gave the resistance leader Ch'p a Green Lantern power ring. H'lven was also involved in a long-running conflict with the planet Berrith, which ended when Berrith was destroyed by a supernova. Outside of these difficulties, H'lven remained relatively peaceful except for occasional bouts of lawlessness from Doctor Ub'x and his allies. During the "Crisis on Infinite Earths", H'lven's history was substantially altered. In the new timeline, H'lven never had a Green Lantern protector, nor was it ever menaced by Doctor Ub'x. Ironically, both Ch'p and Ub'x survived the Crisis and eventually relocated to Earth. Years after Ch'p's demise another H'lvenite, B'dg, was recruited to join the Green Lantern Corps H'lven's major holiday is the Annual Harvest and Nut Gathering, which generally takes place before the population enters a general state of hibernation. Upon waking from hibernation, H'lvenites are generally groggy and listless for days or weeks. This post-hibernation sickness may have been a contributing factor in the death of Ch'p, who was run over by a yellow truck while under its effects. Pre-Crisis H'lven is an arboreal world located in Space Sector 1014, home of a race of sentient rodent-like creatures nicknamed Monks for their resemblance to chipmunks. H'lven technology is roughly equivalent to that of early 21st century Earth. Its inhabitants generally prefer to live in trees rather than in artificial structures. While the Monks are the dominant species on the planet, there are other intelligent races on H'lven that resemble anthropomorphic versions of moles, foxes, bears, and eagles. This anthropomorphic quality may also be a natural feature of the galaxy in which H'lven resides, for nearby planets have similar inhabitants. Like Earth and Korugar, H'lven appears to spawn individuals who possess the ability to overcome great fear, a trait that is prized in the Green Lantern Corps. There have been at least two Monks who have been chosen to be members of the Corps, namely Ch'p and B'dg. H'lven is a largely peaceful world prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. The planet's primary difficulties are an adversarial relationship with the nearby planet of Berrith, and the invasion of the Crabster Army under Doctor Ub'x. Ub'x's initial invasion is repelled by the Green Lantern Ch'p, who continues to defend his homeworld against threats from Berrith, Ub'x, and other criminals. Post-Crisis H'lvenite history is drastically rewritten after the Crisis. In the new timeline, Ch'p apparently died as a youngster and Doctor Ub'x never existed at all. Like Power Girl and Lady Quark, Ch'p and Doctor U'bx manage to survive the time shift, but are left with no identities or histories on their homeworld. Both eventually relocate to Earth to begin new lives, although Ch'p later returns to assume his duties as the planet's Green Lantern. How H'lven manages to survive the threats Ch'p is previously responsible for defeating has never been explained. Long after Ch'p's demise, another H'lvenite, B'dg, is chosen to become Green Lantern of Sector 1014. Residents * B'dg * Ch'p * D'll * M'nn'e * Ub'x Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/H%27lven Category:Planets